


Drabble #2: Chocolate Kisses

by TooManyFanficsYouAss



Series: Little Destiel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Castiel in the Bunker, Chocolate, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, sam mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFanficsYouAss/pseuds/TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute Dean/Castiel. Chocolate is involved, no smut tho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #2: Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N What?! I actually wrote something two days in a row? Yes I did! It was mainly because I had the time and I had to think about something else than PINOF 7 because geez that shit was gayer than the first one. (Not even kidding I’m phan trash). But hey, enjoy this little drabble. Even though the title is pretty bad.

Yes, Dean is eating chocolate. It has been a difficult case and a tiring hunt, he deserves it. He’s not that much of a sweet tooth, but sometimes he really craves it. And that’s exactly what happened when on their way to the bunker. Dean had stopped by a gas station and bought a huge Hersey’s bar. He hid it from Sam by placing it in his pocket, that way Sam wouldn’t go on about his bad health and the fact that he needs to eat more salads or something. Like he was going to eat that rabbit food. Now he was lying alone on his bed with chocolate in his mouth and Game of Thrones playing on his TV. He had his own now. Castiel, his boyfriend, loves watching TV shows and Dean refuses to watch it in Sam’s room. So he bought his own with a fake credit card, of course, but it the TV is well used. The characters were in the middle of a sword fight when Castiel flies in with a smile on his face. Dean takes a moment to admire the raven black sex hair, his lean figure and last but certainly not least: his ocean blue eyes. Dean could stare into his eyes forever, although that would be kind of creepy.

Castiel walks over slowly and sat down on the bed right next to Dean. They were so close that their thighs touched. Castiel placed pecked Dean’s lips and moved away just a bit, their foreheads resting against each other. Dean felt Castiel’s breath fanning over his face as he watched the angel looking back at him in wonder, licking his lips.

“Want a piece of chocolate?” Dean chuckled knowingly.

“No, it tastes better this way.” Castiel smirked, his blue eyes shining.

Castiel leaned in again, this time deepening the kiss almost instantly as he grabbed the back of Dean’s head to draw him closer. Castiel’s hand tangled in Dean’s hair as Dean lay a hand on Castiel’s thigh.

It wasn’t long until Castiel swept his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip, begging him for entrance. Dean happily obligated and opened his mouth just the slightest bit. He let Castiel roam his mouth with his tongue, it was like Castiel was exploring his mouth as if it was the first time they kissed. Which it wasn’t, they had been dating for a few months now and Dean couldn’t be happier.

Dean pulled away for air, his cheeks a deep scarlet. Castiel grins at him before Dean gives his arm a small push, his neck heating up as well.

“Shut up.” Dean grinned before leaning in again, making a mental note to buy chocolate more often.


End file.
